One bullet is all it takes
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: ONESHOT: 'Dad move' he shouted as he lunged toward his father and knocked him to the side...but as he did this, there was a sound of a ‘bang’ and Shawn fell to the floor with a cry that made Henry’s stomach churn...': Hope you all enjoy! Please R


**One Bullet is All it Takes**

**By: Iron Anne Flint**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"Hey just put the gun down. You know inside that killing people isn't you." Henry Spencer said to some punk kid that broke into his house.

The kid was scared and the gun he held in his hands was shaking as he pointed it from Shawn, (who had come to see if Henry could help on a case he was working on) then back to Henry, "You both just stay back! I'll shoot! I swear I will!" the kid shouted back at them.

"If you shoot either one of us you'll ruin your whole life." Henry said taking one step closer to the kid.

The kid took one step backwards and pointed the gun at Henry, "I told you to stay back!" he shouted. But Henry took another step forward, Shawn glanced at the kids finger on the trigger and saw it slowly begin to squeeze, so he make a split second decision.

"Dad move!!!!" he shouted as he lunged toward his father and knocked him to the side...but as he did this, there was a sound of a 'bang' and Shawn fell to the floor with a cry that made Henry's stomach churn. The kid slowly lowered the gun, a look of shock on his face and dashed out of the house before Henry had a chance to get him. Besides, the kid was the last of Henry's worries, his son was lying on the floor and wasn't moving.

"Shawn...?" he said as he walked over to his son and knelt beside him. He carefully turned Shawn over, just to see a deep red spot on his shirt just above his heart. "No. Shawn!" he shouted as he carefully picked up his sons head and shoulders in his arms.

Shawn's eyes cracked open and his breathing was shallow, "Dad...Ohgg!" he cried as tears of pain ran down his cheeks, "I guess this---is how Mel Gibson---felt in---Lethal Weapon---2. Unngghh!" he gasped out, giving another grunt of pain.

Henry shook his head, "Shawn even after you get shot you still don't grow up." he said

Shawn made a feeble attempt at a smile, but it was quickly diminished as his face screwed up and a shot of pain was sent through his chest, "It hurts...oh dad it hurts!" he said as he turned his head so it was nestled against Henry's chest.

Henry fought against the tears and tried to remain strong for Shawn, but hearing his son crying out to him while in pain was almost too much to bear, "I know it does son...just take it easy, I'm gonna get you to a hospital, you'll be ok." he said.

Shawn's voice was barely above a whisper "D---Dad I---I don't---think I'm---gonna---"

"Shhh...don't talk Shawn...you'll be fine." Henry said, as he felt around in Shawn's pockets for his cell phone. Shawn gave one more groan, and his head snapped back and he fell unconscious. "Sh-Shawn? Shawn no...Shawn!" Henry cried as he held his sons limp body in one arm, while dialing 9-1-1 for an ambulance in the other.

--------------------------------------------

The cell-phone clattered to the floor and Gus felt like he had just been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. _"No...Shawn can't be shot..." _he thought as he shakily sat down and snatched up the phone from the floor, "Henry, I'll be right there." he said, then shut his phone and shot up from his chair. He grabbed his keys from the counter and dashed out of his apartment to the hospital where Shawn was.

As he drove, thoughts of him and Shawn started racing thru his mind. They had been together practically ever since they were born. They were both so opposite, but then again so alike. Gus, always trying to be practical, but usually never worked, Shawn always managed to get him to step a little over the edge.

After a half-an-hour, he finally arrived at the hospital. He parked the car, and immediately ran in the emergency area where he found Henry sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands, "Henry?" he said as he approached the man and sat down in the chair beside him.

Henry lifted up his head and looked over at Gus. His eyes were slightly red, and Gus could tell he was still trying to hold back tears, "Gus, I'm glad you came." he said

"Where is he? Do you know how he's doin'?" Gus asked

"They took him to surgery right after we got here to get the bullet out, and about ten minutes after that I called you. It's been almost 45 minutes and I haven't heard a thing!" he said shooting up from his chair angrily and turning away from Gus, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh as hot tears that he had tried so hard not to show, unwillingly started rolling down his cheeks, "It should be me in there right now. That punk that broke into my house was going to kill me, but Shawn saw it coming and saved my life . . . he saved my life."

-----------------------------------

**_About 4 hours later..._**

After he said this, a doctor came into the room wearing scrubs and a surgical mask, "Mr. Spencer?" he asked, looking at Henry. Who stood up and nodded, and right away he asked "How is he?"

"Well, he's out of surgery. The bullet had missed his Superior Vena Cava, his heart, and his left lung. We had thankfully caught and removed it before it did anymore damage. So I think your son'll be alright, he is a very lucky man." the doctor said

"Where is he now?" Henry asked

"We just put him into recovery so you may go ahead and see him if you like." he replied, "I'll show you where he is, follow me." Henry beckoned for Gus, and they both followed the doctor into Shawn's room.

Henry and Gus both walked to either side of Shawn's bed and sat down. Shawn was asleep and a Nasal Cannula inside his nose to reduce a chance of swelling in his chest. As Henry reached out and grabbed his sons limp hand, the doctor looked at the two, "I'll leave you both be. If he wakes up, call the nurse in." Gus nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

For a long time, Gus and Henry just sat there. No words were spoken between them, no noise was made, there was only the sound of Shawn's steady breathing. But then, the sound of a groan brought the two men to attention, "Shawn?" Gus whispered.

At first Shawn's eyes were blurry, but they slowly adjusted to the light and he was able to make out the form above him. His voice was weak as he spoke, "Gus? Uggg..." Shawn moaned as he turned his shoulders at a heavy pain in his chest. Henry gently held his son down, "Don't move Shawn your hurt." he said

Shawn slowly turned his head towards his father, "Dad?" he mumbled, "Mmmm, my chest is killing me! Man, I feel like crap."

"Well you should...the bullet just missed your heart." his dad said

"Bullet?...oh...oh yea. That kid that broke into the house."

Henry nodded, "That's right. Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember knocking you out of the way, hearing a bang, and feeling a fire-y pain going thru my chest. Oh, and I remember feeling like Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon 2." he said, and Gus found it hard to suppress a smile.

"You'll never grow up will you Shawn?" Henry asked

Shawn gave a weak smile, "I wouldn't expect it any time soon, dad." he then carefully looked around the room, "Didn't anyone bring me a Pineapple?"


End file.
